


Love is Foreign

by Thatsmyphrase



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amelia fic, Breath in and breath out, Car Accidents, Circle, Coma, Discovery, F/M, Foreign, Love, Never Let Me Go - Freeform, Pain, Paradise, Romance, Sad, This is one of my best stories!, Worry, falling, light - Freeform, year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsmyphrase/pseuds/Thatsmyphrase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain in his head was getting worse and he felt like he couldn't breathe but he didn't care. He needed to find her. To tell her that he loved her and would never let her go. He called her name again and this time he could hear a voice but it wasn't hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Foreign

**Love is Foreign**

* * *

 

Love is a foreign feeling. The concept of love didn't come naturally to Sam but he was willing to give it a try. "I love you Amelia."

"No you don't," she said simply. Sam looked at her, taking in her compelling features. Amelia was perfect. She was the epitome of what he had always wanted. Someone who was kind, beautiful and quirky didn't come around often.

"How can you say that?"

"Sam, it's been what a year? We barely know each other."

"What's that supposed to mean? A year is a long time to know someone, to love them." Amelia looked at him sadly and caressed his chiseled jaw.

"I can't love you and you can't love me."

"What if I already do?" Sam whispered.

"How's Dean?" Amelia asked, avoiding his question.

Suddenly images of his older brother flashed through his mind, flooding his memory. It was then that he realized that he had forgotten about his brother. His own flesh and blood, who had always been there for him. Who had been through the best and the worst times of his life and continued to love him no matter what. He whispered his name.

"How did you know about him?"

"He needs you," she whispered, deflecting yet another one of his inquiries.

"Answer my question! How do you know about Dean?"

"From you," she said sadly.

"I've never told you about him."

"You didn't have to." Sam watched as a single tear traveled down her smooth face. He quickly whipped it away but it wasn't long till more tears made their journey.

"I hate seeing you cry, what's wrong. Talk to me Amy, baby please," he encouraged.

"I think our time is almost up. You're about to wake up."

"What are you talking about? I'm right here," Sam said. Suddenly he felt a rush and an excruciating headache. The type of headache you feel like you're dying. He held his head, if only to make the pain stop.

"Please wake up. Please wake up. Please wake up. Sam, I need you," she repeated.

"I'm- I'm right here," he said through the pain and baffled. He looked up at her but she was nowhere to be found. He looked behind him and saw white light. Everything around him was disappearing. Everything that he had loved, gone. He screamed her name because he needed her, wanted her. He felt as if he was dying inside. There was no response. The pain in his head was getting worse and he felt like he couldn't breathe but he didn't care. He needed to find her. To tell her that he loved her and would never let her go. He called her name again and this time he could hear a voice but it wasn't hers. A figure approached him.

"Dean?" he asked weakly.

"Please wake up. Please wake up. Please wake up. Sam, I need you," the figure chanted. The light was getting brighter and soon everything around Sam was white. It was then he realized that the headache had vanished and he no longer felt the pain. He looked around; he could hear a voice echoing.

"Hello?" he called out. The echoes became louder. He suddenly felt himself falling. The idea that he could no longer control anything made him petrified. The sad part was that the feeling wasn't new. All his life Sam had felt like he had never been in control. He never chose to live the hunter life. When he had gone to college was the only time that he had ever felt like he was in control. When Dean appeared back in his life again, there was never any doubt that he would choosehis brother. They were flesh and blood after all. He owed him for all the sacrifices that Dean had made for him and that feeling had never gone away.

Sam noticed that he was suddenly very close to the ground. He closed his eyes, bracing for impact.

"I'm sorry Dean," was the last thing he said.

"Wake up Sam, please," he heard his someone say. He opened his eyes to see two green eyes staring back at him. The person smiled back at him. "Sam… it's been so long since I've seen those eyes open…" Sam tried to speak but he couldn't. He panicked. He could feel something in his throat. "Sammy, look, you're in the hospital, relax the nurses are coming. I'll explain in a little bit. Just please relax."

_SPN_

Dean looked at his younger brother. Nobody thought he would make it after the accident but Dean had never doubted that he would wake up. Sammy always beat the odds. When the kids used to tease him about not having a mom, he stayed strong. When everyone told him that he couldn't go to college, he did. And when everyone told him that getting out of the hunter life was impossible, he beat those odds and was free from it for almost 5 years. This kid in front of him was amazing.

"Why am I here?" Sam suddenly asked, throat raw from the tube that had been down his throat for so long.

"You uh… you were in a bad car accident."

"What happened?" Sam asked. Dean winced at the sound of his voice.

Dean looked down and crossed his arms, a sign that he was uncomfortable. "You… well you hit this woman. The paramedics said you tried to dodge her but it was too late. You flipped your car 5 times and brought the girl down with you."

"Did she…"

"On impact," he responded.

"Shit… I killed someone."

"It wasn't you're fault. She walked in front of you. Her brother found a suicide letter a couple of weeks after her death. You've been in a coma ever since that night."

"What's the date today?"

"You tell me."

"October 3rd, 2012."

"No, Sam its November 18th, 2013. You've been in a coma for a year."

"What?"

"You've been in a coma for a year," he repeated. Sadness washed over Dean knowing that he couldn't help his brother. Confusion laced Sam's face then anger and then he looked drained.

"I'm tired," Sam said dismissing the conversation. Dean took it as a cue to back off. It had been a long day for Sam, heck a long year for everyone. Sam turned his head facing away from Dean.

"I'll be right here if you need me."

"What…what was her name?"

"Huh?"

"I want to know what her name was…please Dean, I have to know."

"Uh…her name was Amelia."

*SPN*

Review!

I usually  **hate one shots**  but like I said I had to get this idea out. I still think Amelia is a figment of Sam's mind. It was too dreamy


End file.
